


Bulletproof Love

by amourbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and also raven/wick, and bellamy is in a band of his own, and they start a punk rock band with raven, and when he gets back off tour octavia introduces him to clarke, basically clarke and octavia are best friends, slight octavia/lincoln - Freeform, the rest is history, until everything goes to shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourbellarke/pseuds/amourbellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 342 days since Bellamy Blake broke Clarke Griffin's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue so it is incredibly short, the later chapters will be much longer.
> 
> tumblr - amourbellarke

**P R O L O G U E**

...

 

(Present)

...

She sees him before he sees her.

They're both in the line to board the plane, and it's as she's waiting, one foot tapping impatiently on the floor, that she sees him, standing a few people in front of her.  He looks different, somehow.  It's been almost a year since the last time she saw him, and as she studies him in the fluorescent lighting of the airport she sees that he looks weary and harried and just so unlike the Bellamy that she knows (or rather, knew) that for a second she almost feels as though she is looking at a complete stranger.  But then he runs his hand through his hair, the way he always used to do whenever he was nervous, and the action is so familiar to her that it makes her entire body ache.

Looking away from him, feelings of sickness and dread fill her body.  She can't be here, not with him here, and for a moment she considers running away, just like she did almost a year ago.  She could go and change her flight, escape from here before he sees her, and then she wouldn't have to deal with all these old feelings that she can already feel beginning to settle into her body, as if nothing has changed at all and he was still hers.

Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts, Clarke sighs as she knows that running away isn't an option.  Not just for the practical reason of that if she doesn't get on this flight then she will miss her interview, but also because she knows that she can be strong enough to see him again and then carry on her life as if she wasn't still missing someone who was once the most important person in her life.  Or at least that's what she tries to tell herself.

Then, almost as if the decision is made for her, she hears her name called out, and she knows that she has missed her chance.  She looks up and meets his eyes across the room, his face split into a huge grin as he takes her in.  She gives him a feeble smile in return and raises her hand in greeting and hopes that that will be it, but even as she's thinking it, Bellamy is already making his way towards her, attempting, very unsuccessfully, to drag an enormous suitcase around the clusters of people that stood in his way.  

She would have laughed if she had been in any other situation, but instead panic is coursing through her body because she knows Bellamy and she knows that he's going to stand there and talk and laugh with her as though nothing had happened, as though the last time that they'd spoken to each other he hadn't broken her heart.  It had taken her months to get over him, and even now, some days she still felt the pain of everything that she had lost because of him, and she knows that talking to him will bring all those feelings back.

Lost in her thoughts, it takes her a second to realise that Bellamy has successfully navigated his way towards her and is standing right in front of her.  There's silence for a moment and there's a look in Bellamy's eyes that makes Clarke feel uncomfortable, because he's looking at her the way that he used to - the way that he looked at her when he was in love with her, and that scares her more than she cares to admit.


End file.
